This invention relates in general to a floating electric flashlight and, in particular, to a floating electric flashlight that glows in the dark and requires no external switch control for actuation.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to a luminescent floating electric flashlight that will float in a predetermined orientation in the event that the flashlight is dropped into water, allowing the flashlight to be quickly retrieved and protecting the internal components from submersion.
In many types of water activities, for example boating or fishing, the recreational activity is pursued in early morning or late-night hours. When fishing for certain kinds of fish, the absence of sunlight is essential and, with other species, night fishing yields the best results. However, even though fishing at night and working in the dark, the fisherman requires some light to change lures, bait hooks, and, hopefully, to remove fish therefrom. For example, fisherman often use artificial lures which are of various sizes, shapes and colors. These lures are an expensive item, and are usually changed frequently until the most effective lure is found. To prevent the lure from being disconnected from the fisherman's line while the lure is in the water, or when a fish strikes, the fisherman needs light to make certain his lure is secured to his fishing line.
During night fishing a flashlight is generally required so that the fisherman can conduct these activities. Since the fisherman needs to use both of his hands to accomplish these aforementioned tasks, he needs a flashlight that can be conveniently operated and will give off enough light. The present invention provides such a flashlight. The flashlight is very small, but provides a directed light beam sufficient to perform these activities. The flashlight has an internal switch that is activated by merely squeezing the flashlight housing. This internal switch allows the fisherman, for example, to place the flashlight between his front teeth and gently bite the casing thereby illuminating the flashlight, directing the beam of light where desired, and still have the free use of both of his hands.
In the event the flashlight falls into the water, an internal balanced-bouyancy air chamber will float the flashlight in a predetermined orientation for easy retrieval. To further insure that the flashlight can be readily seen floating in the water, the internal flashlight walls are coated with a phosphorescent material so that the flashlight glows in the dark after it has been illuminated. Since the phosphorescent material is on the flashlight walls, the flashlight is designed to float in a horizontal position so that the glow given off by the phosphorescent material is readily visable to the fisherman.
To maintain the buoyancy of the flashlight in a predetermined horizontal position, a plastic spacer band is inserted into the flashlight casing, which forms the air or flotation chamber, to position the internal components of the flashlight to achieve the desired weight balancing. The fisherman will, thus, easily spot the flashlight in the water and retrieve it because of the luminosity of the phosphorescent material present within the flashlight. The outer casing or housing of the flashlight is made of a plastic material and sufficiently sealed to prevent water damage to the internal components of the flashlight from submerging the flashlight in water for a period of time.